ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Parents
Meet the Parents is the 35th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at Brandon's house. Inside, Brandon is seen sitting on the floor, crossed legged, playing video games while Jenny is sitting next to him, looking at the TV. Jenny: I don't understand what this is. Brandon, playing video games: I told you, Jenny, it's a video game. Jenny, repeating: Video game. Brandon, playing video games: Yeah, it's like a digital version of a game. Jenny: Right... Brandon: Why don't you play? You can be Player 2. Jenny: You want me to be second? Brandon: Is that a problem? Jenny: Well- No, I suppose. Jenny grabs a controller and looks at it funny. A phone is then heard, startling her and causing her to drop the controller. Jenny: What is that? Are we under attack? Brandon: It's my phone, silly. Brandon reaches across from Jenny, who looks at Brandon doing so, and grabs his phone. He sits back in his previous position and answers the phone. Brandon, on the phone, getting up from the floor: Hello? Amy, over the phone: Brandon, it's me. Brandon, on the phone: Amy. How's it going? Amy, over the phone: Good... Brandon, on the phone: Great. Uh- What's up? Amy, over the phone: You don't remember? Brandon, on the phone: Um... Of-Of course I remembered. I just thought we weren't doing anniversaries. Amy, over the phone: It's not our anniversary and we are doing those. Brandon, on the phone: Right... So why did you call? Amy, over the phone: To apparently remind you that you're having dinner with me tonight. Brandon, on the phone: Oh right, I remembered that. Amy, over the phone: Oh. Well that's great. Oh and by the way, my parents are going to be there so be sure to be early. Brandon, on the phone: Wait. Your parents?! 'Theme Song ' After the titles, Coco's Car drives up to Brandon's house quickly and stops suddenly in front of the house. Coco then opens the doors to his car and closes it. He then runs over to the door. Inside the house, the door is seen and is instantly smashed down. Coco then runs inside the house with his arm in stone form. Coco: What's going on?! Coco then sees Brandon and Jenny sitting in the living room, looking right at him. Jenny waves while Brandon has a shocked look on his face. She notices his face and decides to stop waving. Coco: What? Brandon: Why did you smash my door down?! Coco: You said it was an emergency. Brandon: I left it unlocked, dude! Coco: Okay fine. I'll fix it later. Now you mind telling me what's this all about? Brandon: Amy called me and- Coco: She's been taken hostage and you need my help to rescue her after you threatened the kidnappers about your particular skill set. Brandon: What? No, she- Coco: -found out you were hiding something from her and decided to pay an alien to steal your dreams. Brandon: Coco, you would you just- Coco: -help you assemble a team of heroes to stop a super villain from uses the cosmic power inside of your girlfriend to open a portal, allowing aliens from another universe to take over the- Brandon: Coco! Coco: What? Brandon: She wants me to see her parents. Coco: Oh. Pft. You call that an emergency? Brandon: Dude, you watch too many movies. Way too many movies. Coco: Look dude, all you have to do is basically be the most normal and the perfect dude in the universe. It's that easy. Brandon: I'm a teenager in high school who transforms into aliens on a daily basis. How is doing that easy? Coco: Don't transform into aliens? Brandon: Thanks, Sherlock. Jenny: I don't understand what the problem is, Brandon. Is meeting the parents of another person an important event on Earth? Coco: Only if its the parents of his girlfriend. Jenny: Girlfriend? I'm not used to this term. Brandon: It's um- a significant other. Jenny: A lover, you mean. Brandon: Yeah... Coco: And you figured a ladies man like me could help you out. Brandon: News flash, I already got the girl but if your ladies man skills can handle her mother, by all means. Coco: Yeah I'm gonna go and try and get that image out of my brain. Coco starts to leave the house. Brandon: Um what about my door? Coco: Don't worry I'll take care of it in the most professional matter. Later though. (leaves) Brandon sighs. Brandon: Well I guess I'm going to Sarah's house to get some answers. The scene cuts over to Sarah's house which has the Mach 10 parked outside. Sarah, unseen: How is this an emergency? Inside, Sarah is seen meditating on her bed while Brandon is standing by the door. Brandon: I mean this is like the judging part of the relationship. Sarah, meditating: What? Brandon: Y'know, her parents start judging me and start telling her how to make her life decisions without me. Sarah, meditating: Brandon, you're overthinking this experience. Just go to the dinner, act polite and stay out of trouble. Brandon: Okay that seems easy, I guess. Sarah, meditating: And be prepared to answer plenty of questions. Brandon: What type of questions? Do I need to study? Because I don't study. Is that one the questions? If I study or not? Because I don't study. What if I don't answer any of the questions right? What if I do study and it turns out that they tricked me into saying I do study but in reality they actually wanted me not to study? Sarah stops meditating and looks up from her bed. Brandon looks at her. Brandon: What? Sarah: Calm down before I smack you. Brandon: Wow Sarah I didn't realize you were so violent. Sarah: Only when you annoy me. Speaking of studying- Brandon: Yeah. Yeah. I know drill. "I have to study for the 327th time". Sarah: Now if you don't mind I would like to make this the end of something new. Brandon: It's not really new. You've met Coco's dad before. Sarah: Yeah, one time. And you were with me. Brandon: True. Sarah: Now out. Brandon: But- Sarah: Now. Before I give your video games to Sam. Brandon: Ugh! Fine! Brandon then leaves her bedroom and Sarah continues to meditate. The scene cuts to Brandon leaving Sarah's house with Jenny next to the Mach 10. Jenny: What did she say? Brandon: The same stuff basically just smarter-sounding. Jenny: Sounding smarter? Brandon: Yeah. (sighs) Brandon and Jenny then get into the Mach 10. Brandon: I wish there was a way I could just know what's on their minds that way I can ace this thing. The two of them sit in the car for a moment. Brandon then slowly turns to face Jenny after realizing something. Jenny, noticing: What is it? ...What? The scene then cuts over to the evening. The Mach 10 then drives up in front of Amy's house and parks there. Jenny: I can not believe that I agreed to take a risk like this. Brandon: Relax it'll be fine. You'll walk up to the door, pull off that mind illusion stuff and pretend to be me. I'll sneak inside as one of my aliens and then you ask to use the bathroom. Once you get inside, I'll sneak inside there with you then transform back into myself while you open a mental link between us. Then I'll go to the table and you'll tell me what's on their minds. Jenny: I don't know... This seems like an unfair advantage. Brandon: Oh that's called cheating. I guess I am cheating but I'm cheating for the right reasons. Jenny: What reasons are those? Brandon: To make sure that she and her parents think I'm the perfect boyfriend. Now you ready? Jenny: I suppose. Brandon takes off his jacket and gives it to Jenny who puts it on. Jenny then exits the car and approaches the door. She looks back at the Mach 10 and sees Brandon giving her two thumbs up. Jenny turns back to the door and rings the doorbell. Jenny looks back at the Mach 10 then the door opens. Brandon, startled, quickly leans back, out of view. Jenny turns to the door and sees Amy in the doorway. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Hello Amy. (Waves) Amy, confused: Uh- Hey Amy. You made it right on time. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Yes. I would not want to miss this dinner that you planned. Amy: Are you feeling okay? Brandon is seen creeping from his car towards the house. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: I'm fine. Amy: You're looking a little thinner that I'm looking at you. A green flash is then seen coming from the side. Amy looks away from Jenny and looks at her front lawn, seeing nothing. Amy: What was that? Jenny, appearing as Brandon: What are you referring to? Amy, looking at Brandon with a glare: Nevermind. Come in already. My parents want to meet you. Amy walks into the house, leaving the door open. Jenny, appearing as herself, looks into Brandon's jacket and sees Tick inside. She then looks up and awkwardly walks inside the house, closing the door behind her. Jenny, appearing as Brandon, is escorted by Amy to the sitting room. Two people are there sitting in the sitting room, a man with black hair, glasses and a black suit jacket and a woman with black hair with a red shirt. Amy goes over to get them leaving Jenny standing there. Sparky then enters the view and looks up at Jenny. Jenny, appearing as her alien form, looks down questionably at Sparky. Jenny, bending down: What is this thing? Sparky then growls at Jenny. Sparky, barking: Spark! Spark! Tick then peeks out of the jacket pocket. Tick: Down boy! Sparky then gives a confused expression then backs off. Jenny stands up straight again as Amy returns with the two people. Amy: Brandon, these are my parents. Mr. Yamamoto: So you're this Brandon I've been hearing about. It's great to finally meet you in person. The man extends his hand out in front of Jenny. Jenny looks at it. Tick then peeks out of his jacket pocket. Tick, whispering to Jenny: Shake his hand. Jenny then takes his hand and shakes it horizontally. Tick, whispering to Jenny: The other way! Jenny then shakes his hand vertically. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Hello, Mother and Father of Amy, I am Brandon but I assume that Amy has already told you of me. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom. Jenny then walks away from the three. Amy looks at Jenny leave while the parents look at each other. Mr. Yamamoto: What a strange boy. Jenny, still appearing as Brandon, enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Tick then hops out of his jacket pocket and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon looks at Jenny who appears as her human form. Jenny: We did it. Brandon: No. No we did not do it. What was that? Jenny: I did as you asked. Brandon: Yeah but- but- uh! Nevermind. Did you set up the link thing? Jenny, telepathically: Mental Link Established. Brandon, holding his head: WHOA! That- is weird. I mean- uh- (telepathically) Test. Testing. 1, 2, 3. Jenny, telepathically: Is that supposed to mean something? Brandon, telepathically: (sighs) Forget it. I- There is a knock on the bathroom door. Brandon and Jenny turn to the door, Brandon more in a panic state. Amy is seen outside of the bathroom. She knocks on the door again. Amy: Brandon? Are you alright in there? The door then opens and Brandon sticks his head out. Brandon: Yeah, fine. Sorry about that. Just feeling a little uneasy, that's all. Amy: Oh. I mean if you're not feeling good we could totally cancel. Brandon: No. No. I'm all good. Amy: Alright then. (noticing something) Uh. What happened to your jacket? Brandon looks down at his black shirt then looks quickly back up at Amy. Brandon: I uh- had a stain on it, just took it off to clean it up. Amy: Do you want me to help? Brandon: No, No. I've got it. I wouldn't want your parents to be left alone too long. Amy: Alright. It's your jacket. Amy then walks away from the bathroom. Brandon: Phew. Brandon then ducks back into the bathroom. A moment later, he emerges wearing his jacket. Jenny pokes her head out of the bathroom and looks at Brandon. Jenny: Are you certain this is going to work, Brandon? Brandon: Absolutely. I mean what could possibly happen? Brandon then walks off down the hallway as Jenny looks at him leave. The scene then cuts to Brandon's house as a shadow approaches the broken down door which has been duct taped back into place. Inside the house, the door is seen being thrown onto the floor as the figure's silhouette appears in the doorway. The figure enters the household and looks around. He looks down and sees a scanner in his hand showing faint signals. The figure's red eyes squint. The scene then cuts back to Amy's house. Inside, the four of them are seated at a dinner table. On the table are various dishes from spaghetti and meatballs, macaroni and cheese, white rice and sushi. Mr. Yamamoto is seen serving himself some sushi. Brandon serves himself some macaroni and cheese then afterwards reaching for the spaghetti and meatballs. Jenny, telepathically: He thinks you're taking too much food. Brandon then stops and looks at Mr. Yamamoto who is staring at him. Brandon then takes the spaghetti plate and shows it around instead. Brandon: Anyone care for some spaghetti? Mrs. Yamamoto: I'll have some, thank you. Brandon then helps Mrs. Yamamoto with adding to spaghetti to her plate. Afterwards, Brandon sits down and prepares to eat. Mr. Yamamoto, interrupting: So Brandon, you seem to be at a reasonable age. Tell me, what occupation do you currently have? Brandon: Oh I fight aliens for a living. Amy winces, Mr. Yamamoto looks at him questionably and Mrs. Yamamoto looks a little taken back. Jenny, telepathically: They didn't seem to appreciate that answer. Brandon, telepathically: Yeah I sort of noticed that. Mr. Yamamoto: We're well aware of your public image but surely you have an actual paying job. Amy: Not every teenager needs a job, Dad. Mr. Yamamoto: Surely if the female of the relationship works, the male can work twice as much. Mrs. Yamamoto: Surely... (to Brandon) So Brandon, what type of hobbies are you interested in aside from fighting aliens? Brandon: Well I- Jenny, telepathically: Amy wants you to not say anything about video games. Brandon: I- Jenny, telepathically: or "hanging out" with your friends. Brandon: Uh- Jenny, telepathically: or doing any "nerdy" stuff. I'm not familiar with the thing but she addresses it negatively. Brandon: ...I um- play soccer? Yeah soccer. I mean it's been a while since I've played because of my- erm occupation. Mrs. Yamamoto: Oh how exciting. Any recent hobbies? Brandon: Traveling. Mr. Yamamoto: Yes, I'm aware of your traveling. My brother told me about you while he was in Japan. Brandon: Uncle Dante, right? I saved him from ninjas. That gives me some points, right? Mr. Yamamoto: That is not applicable. Brandon: Yeah I figured that. Amy: So, how was your flight? Mrs. Yamamoto: Oh it went very well except your father almost made us miss our flight. Mr. Yamamoto: I had an important meeting to re-schedule with my work associate, Mr. Rivers. He's an expert in Gamma Radiation and- Amy: Dad- Mr. Yamamoto: What? Mrs. Yamamoto: She's right, honey. We're here about Brandon and Amy, not work. Mr. Yamamoto: Hmph. Jenny, telepathically: She wants you to say something. Brandon looks at Amy who is looking at Brandon with a sad expression. Brandon: Look, Mr. Yamamoto, It might seem like I have infinite powers since I'm basically a full time hero but despite being hunted and having my secret revealed, meeting you face to face sort of makes me just tell you how much I met the girl of my dreams. Now as the father, you're basically her savior so I'm glad that this dinner was able to happen, I guess. Same to you, Mrs. Yamamoto. Mr. Yamamoto: What exactly was the point of that? Brandon: Not really sure. Mrs. Yamamoto: Oh well that was sweet but you'll have to excuse me. Amy: Mom? Mrs. Yamamoto: I just have to use the ladies' room, that's all, dear. Brandon: Ahhh(looks around) uh- (pretends to stretch) Ahhh. Sorry just stretching. Y'know what I could stretch my legs out for a bit, I'll take her to the bathroom. Brandon then walks Mrs. Yamamoto to the bathroom. When they get there, the bathroom door is closed. Mrs. Yamamoto: Shouldn't the door be open? Is somebody in there? Brandon: Uh- lemme check. Brandon then opens the door and goes inside, closing the door behind him. Mrs. Yamamoto stands there, looks around then approaches to door slowly. When she's about to grab the door knob, the door opens and Brandon steps out. Brandon: Hello again Mother of Amy. We should look over here. Brandon escorts Mrs. Yamamoto to a painting hung on the wall. They look at it while the actual Brandon, without a jacket, sneaks from the bathroom and into one of the bedrooms. Mrs. Yamamoto: I didn't know you were interested in art but I really need to use the bathroom. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Sorry. You can use this bathroom now. Mrs. Yamamoto: Thank you. (walks to the door then stops) Wait... Nevermind. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Nevermind? Mrs. Yamamoto: I guess I don't have to go after all. (chuckles) Come on. Let's go back to the dinner table. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: But I think I should- Mrs. Yamamoto grabs Jenny's arm and drags her back down the hall. Brandon looks at them leave in horror. Brandon, quietly screaming: NOOOOO! A noise is then heard behind Brandon. Brandon turns around and sees a figure lurking in the bedroom window. He then gets up and walks over to the window. The figure then turns around, facing the window, revealing himself to be Pursgain. Brandon: What? Pursgain: You! Brandon: What?! Pursgain: I finally found you. Brandon: WHAT?! Pursgain? What are you doing here? Pursgain: I have located you with my TechnologicalDetector after visiting your residence. Brandon: My- You broke into my house?! Pursgain: Yes. Now I'm here to finally destroy you. Brandon: Did it have to be today? Why couldn't it be any other day? Like tomorrow. Yeah, we'll meet at the park, somewhere public and nice and pretty-like, you'll try and destroy me, I'll kick your butt and you'll go back to prison. Yeah? Sounds good? Pursgain: No! Come out here so I can destroy you, Vermin! Brandon: Wait. Why aren't you smashing up the house with your weapons with weird names? Pursgain: I- I can't. I'm on parole. Brandon: Sorry. You're- You're on parole? Pursgain: Yes. As soon as I commit a crime, the Mechanics will send me back to the Capture Zone. Brandon: So why do you want to destroy me in you're parole? Pursgain: As soon as I destroy you, they'll send me to prison but at least I won't have to worry about you when one of the many enemies of yours breaks- I mean bails me out for what I've done. Brandon: Yeah I don't think parole works that way. Pursgain growls then attempts to open the window. Brandon: No! Bad Pursgain! Brandon then closes the window. Pursgain attempts to open the window but Brandon closes it again. Brandon: There's no way you're getting into this house, Pursgain. Pursgain: Maybe not through these smaller entrances but through the main entrance? Pursgain then walks away from the window, smirking. Brandon: What? No. No, No, No, No! The scene cuts to the dinner table where Jenny, appearing as Jenny, is sitting in Brandon's seat. Mr. Yamamoto: You seem quiet, Brandon. You look different too. Jenny, appearing as Brandon: Uh- There is a knock at the door. Mrs. Yamamoto: Oh Amy, are you expecting company? The scene cuts to Pursgain standing outside the door. Pursgain: Guess who's coming to dinner? (grins) Brandon opens the window and jumps out. He looks up from the ground at Pursgain. Brandon: Pursgain! Pursgain turns to look at Brandon. Brandon: You wanted me? Here I am. Pursgain: Excellent. Pursgain draws his DimensionalAtomizer and runs towards Brandon. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Pursgain: You think you're strong enough to challenge me? Ha! All I see is vermin waiting to be eliminated. Snow Bear: You've barely seen anything yet. Snow Bear smacks the Ultimatrix symbol and goes through an evolved transformation. He evolves into Ultimate Snow Bear. Ultimate Snow Bear: ULTIMATE SNOW BEAR! Pursgain then charges for him and strikes at him with his DimensionalAtomizer but Ultimate Snow Bear moves out of the way. He then punches Pursgain in the face then in the stomach causing him to drop his weapon. Pursgain then joins his hands together and slams them down on Ultimate Snow Bear's back, bringing him to the ground. Pursgain then grabs his weapon and swings it over his head. He grins sinsterly and brings it down. Ultimate Snow Bear then fires an ice beam from his mouth which throws Pursgain into the air. The DimensionalAtomizer then gets stuck into the ground while Pursgain lands in the middle of the street. He looks up and sees Ultimate Snow Bear coming towards him. Ultimate Snow Bear strikes but Pursgain dodges and hits Ultimate Snow Bear in the sides twice then backflip kicks him in the head. Pursgain then grabs Ultimate Snow Bear by the throat and lifts him up in the air. Pursgain: It's over, Vermin! Pursgain extends his arm out and summons his weapon, bringing the DimensionalAtomizer from the ground to his hand. He grips the weapon in his hand. Ultimate Snow Bear then grabs Pursgain's arm with both of his hands and freezes his arm. Pursgain: NO! Pursgain then lifts the weapon over his head to strike but freezes in ice. Ultimate Snow Bear then escapes Pursgain's grip and breaths for air. While he does that, a red surge of energy is seen emitting from Pursgain's belt. The ice then explodes, throwing Ultimate Snow Bear into a lamp post, which knocks it over. Ultimate Snow Bear looks up from the lamp post and sees Pursgain stretching. Pursgain: I tend to stay away from ice worlds but I always carry my HeatPulser with me. (Shows device on belt) I got this from a merchant in the Eldridge Sector, it's believed to be powered by the soul of a star. Luckily for me, the merchant reduced the price of this item after I reduced one or two of his six limbs. Pursgain presses on a button on his belt which summons in his hovercraft. He jumps onto the hovercraft which circles around so he can face Ultimate Snow Bear. Pursgain: Prehaps I should reduce you into pieces before destroying you completely. Ultimate Snow Bear: I think I had enough of that from the last time we met. Pursgain then glides towards Ultimate Snow Bear on his hovercraft which starts shooting lasers at him. Ultimate Snow Bear then creates an ice shield which shatters from the laser fire. Pursgain then circles around again to shoot at Ultimate Snow Bear once more. Ultimate Snow Bear then grabs the fallen lamp post as Pursgain approaches. Ultimate Snow Bear then strikes Pursgain with the lamp post which sends him flying off of hovercraft. Ultimate Snow Bear: And it's a home run! The hovercraft crashes into a blue car while Pursgain crashes into one of the neighbor's houses across the street. Ultimate Snow Bear then approaches the neighbor house. Amy: Brandon? Ultimate Snow Bear stops then turns around and sees Amy in the doorway of her house. Amy: What are you doing out here? Ultimate Snow Bear: This isn't what it looks like Amy. Amy: Wait, if you're here then who's- Amy turns around and sees Jenny, appearing as herself now, wearing Brandon's jacket. Amy then looks at Ultimate Snow Bear with an angry expression. Amy, upset: I can't believe you! Jenny, going to Amy: Allow me to explain. I am a friend of Brandon's. He and I were cheating together for the right reasons. I wasn't too fond of him taking advantage of my situation but I felt better about it while we were in your bathroom. Amy and Ultimate Snow Bear have shocked expressions on their faces. Ultimate Snow Bear: Jenny! Jenny: Did I say something wrong? Pursgain, unseen: TENNYSON! Ultimate Snow Bear then turns around and sees Pursgain leaping from the neighbor's house. He removes a small, circular object from his belt and activates it. He then throws it at Ultimate Snow Bear as it pulses with a red energy. Ultiamte Snow Bear: Everyone get down! Ultimate Snow Bear attempts to create an ice shield around the house but the device impacts with the incomplete shield and explodes upon impact. After the smoke clears from the explosion, the results are seen as the front of Amy's house is completely blown away, leaving the sitting room exposed. A moment later, Brandon is seen laying on the floor inside Amy's house. A shadow then appears over Brandon as he starts waking up. A blurry figure is seen approaching him which then becomes clear as Pursgain is seen in the moonlight. Pursgain: Finally. I have you now! Amy then whacks Pursgain over the head with a lamp, knocking him out. Brandon: (sighing in relief) Thanks, Amy. Amy: You still have some explaining to do. Brandon: Yeah... I know. The scene cuts to the Mechanics arresting Pursgain and moving him out of the house. Pursgain, struggling: I WILL destroy you, Brandon 10! Brandon: Stick with what you're good at, Pursgain. It'll save you the butt-kicking. The Mechanics then move him into a Mechanic Ship. The door closes behind them and the ship flies off. Sarah, going to Brandon: We got here as fast as we could. Are you alright? Brandon: I'm fine. It was just Pursgain. Coco: And last time I checked, you needed three helping hands to take him out. Brandon: Yeah well I wasn't at a complete disadvantage today. (shows Ultimatrix hand and wiggles fingers) Sarah: Something tells me you had a lot more than a hand to help out tonight. Brandon: Something? Sarah: Someone. Brandon: Jenny told you, didn't she? Sarah nods. Sarah: You shouldn't have used her abilities to your own purposes, Brandon. You're better than this. Brandon: You're right, Sarah. It was wrong and selfish. I'll apologize to her when she gets out of treatment. Coco: We're on our way to visit her now. I'll tell her you wished her well. Brandon: Thanks, Coco. Sarah and Coco then walk away. Brandon then turns and sees Amy helping her parents to their car. Amy is seen trying to talk to her father but her father seems very upset and slams the door behind him. The car then drives off quickly. Some Mechanics with orange stripes on their uniforms are still there, moving debris. Amy looks down at the ground, sad. Brandon then walks over to her and his hands on her shoulders. Amy: I just told my parents to leave. They insisting on staying for a few days. Helping me out. I said no. My own parents. I never did anything like that before. Brandon: Amy... You didn't have to do that. They're your parents. Amy: No. It was something I needed to do. Brandon: Amy, I'm really sorry about how tonight turned out. Amy: It's okay, I guess. I can't blame you for having an alien bad guy come after you. That's part of who you are and I knew that I'd be getting involved with that by being your girlfriend. But it was a risk I was willing to take because I knew that you would be there for me. When I asked you to see my parents, I knew you would be there for me. I just wish that you hadn't lied to me. Brandon: I know, Amy. I just wanted your parents to see me as the perfect boyfriend for you that way they can approve of me. Approve of us. Amy: Well that's where you messed up. Brandon: What do you mean? Amy grabs Brandon's arm with both hands and hugs it. Amy, hugging his arm: You're already the perfect boyfriend. Brandon leans his head on Amy's head and gives a sad smile. Amy, hugging his arm: You do realize (letting go and looking at him) that you're not out of the doghouse, right? Brandon: I know. Whatever you want. Amy: Well you're staying the night with me and Sparky. Brandon: Really? Amy: Yeah. I need someone to clean up this mess and fix my house. Brandon: But the Mechanics are doing it. If anything, you should stay at my place. Amy: No. It'll be fine. They'll finish up faster with you helping out. I could also use someone to protect me and keep me company. Now given between the choices of you and Sparky, guess which one's keeping me company. Brandon: Will I get in trouble if I say me? Amy: Depends on how good you clean up the house, hero. Amy grabs Brandon's arm and they both walk into the house, walking past the Mechanics and the debris. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Amy *Sparky *Mr. Yamamoto (First Appearance) *Mrs. Yamamoto (First Appearance) *The Mechanics Villains *Pursgain (First Re-Appearance) Aliens Used *Tick *Snow Bear *Ultimate Snow Bear Trivia *There are plenty of easter eggs in this episode as a tribute to Easter Sunday. *Amy's Parents are seen for the first time. **Despite this not being mentioned during the episode, Amy's father is Japanese while her mother is American. *Originally, this episode was planned before the creation of Jenny and would have came out much differently if she wasn't included. *A scene that was removed from the original script was Brandon and Amy discussing how Jenny portrayed herself as Brandon during the dinner. Amy then asks Brandon if she at one point kissed her instead of Brandon. This scene was mainly removed because Amy didn't kiss Brandon before knowing about Jenny which ultimately means that she did in fact kiss Jenny off screen. *This episode was meant to be more comedic than usual. *A new type of Mechanics are introduced in this episode. While they don't have an official name, they are considered to be the Clean Up crew who deal with major damages that regular Mechanics can't handle such as clearing debris and repairing establishments. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10